


A Father's Pride

by chessa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa/pseuds/chessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I intended as a second chapter to my Hatching story but I added more to it so it is now a stand alone story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Pride

                             A  Father’s Pride

The demands of a Weyrleader are exhausting and it took hours before F’Lon was able to gain some time for himself. Hatching Day was a day to rejoice and the weyrpeople were still celebrating and showed no signs of stopping. This Hatching Day was to be treasured above all others. This Hatching involved his two sons, now F’Lar and F’Nor.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of wine. He looked for Manora and she came to him. They shared an exuberant hug. Her happiness and pride matched his own. Their boys had done well.

“Put that down.” She scolded.  “I already fussed over the boys and packed them a quick dinner. They are in your weyr and waiting for you.”

F’Lon went outside and mentally called for Simanith. The bronze answered, “They are here with me,”  

A few more minutes and he was home with his sons. He hugged them tightly. They were talking both at once, trying to tell him every detail, clutching at his arms. The little bronze and brown were running and dodging everywhere, snorting and wriggling with excitement.

“Boys, calm them down. They are very young and they have had a long day.”

F’Lon felt even more pride to see his sons trying to calm themselves. May as well give them their first lessons on dragons. Still hugging his boys, F’Lon looked over at Simanith. The bronze was watching them with amusement.

The Weyrleader knelt down and held out his hand. The little bronze came to him and put his snout in his hand. “Hello, Mnementh.” He scratched the baby bronze’s forehead with his other hand as Simanith snorted. He gave a similar greeting to Canth.

Their dragons had already fed. Despite their hunger, the boys had waited for their father to join them. Now they dug into the basket. Manora had packed a small feast for them. In separate containers were large meatrolls with cheese and mushrooms, rich smoked pig, spicy meatballs, grilled tubers, twisted doughnuts, blackberry bubbly pies, and thick slices of redfruit cake. Tucked into the corners were containers of fruit cider.

‘A couple of hours went by and the sky darkened. F’Lon relaxed, enjoying his night with his boys. He tried to be a father and spend time with them. He truly did. But he had so many duties and responsibilities as Weyrleader. The boys had grown up with each other as best friends and companions. F’Lon hoped they would always stay close as brothers.

The boys had brought blankets and were starting to settle down for the night. This was the last time they could spend the night in his weyr. Hatchlings grew fast and would need weyrs of their own.

F’Lon got up and stretched. He split a meatroll in half and tossed both to his dragon. Simanith caught both in midair and settled down to sleep.

F’Lar was curled up with Mnementh. Both already half asleep, the bronze had positioned himself so his head was close to his new rider. F’Lar was stroking the eye ridges of his dragon. Mnementh was crooning with delight. Actually Mnementh puzzled F’Lon. When he hatched there was no tripping over wings, no stumbling, no baby mannerisms that were so endearing to dragonmen. He shook himself and went to stand behind his boy.

F’Nor was still sitting up .He broke off a piece of meat to give to Canth. He started to work on a second piece of meat

.F’Lon said in a low voice, “Don’t feed him F’Nor .He has had enough and it might be too spicy for him.”

His son gave him a startled look and smiled proudly. “That’s right. I am F’nor now.”

F’lon ruffled his hair. “You are a dragonrider now.”

F’Nor looked down at Canth. “Even his brown is several shades of brown.”

His father said softly, “Are you happy with Canth?”

Still looking down at his dragon, F’Nor whispered back. “Oh yes, definitely yes. We both wanted bronzes and I am truly glad my brother got one. But when I looked into Canth’s eyes, I knew no other dragon was as perfect as this one.” He lifted his gaze to his father and F’Lon saw the sheer wonder and delight in his younger son’s eyes.

F’lon smiled and felt sleepy smug approval from bronze Simanith. Yes, he had felt it years ago. The incredible disbelief, to be so special, so privileged to be chosen by a dragon.

 “Go to sleep. Long day tomorrow.” F’Nor snuggled down with Canth.

Soon everyone was asleep but F’Lon. He padded to the edge of his weyr and looked up at the stars. The Weyr was quiet now. A lot of hangovers tomorrow. He decided to be lenient as long as everyone woke up on time.

His family had grown. He prayed for his sons to Impress well and they had. They got the very best. Two pairs of brothers for Mnementh and Canth were sired by Simanith.

The Weyrleader had hoped his sons would Impress bronzes or browns. Not only with the pride of a father, but deep down he had not wanted one of them to get a green. He admired the speed and agility of the green dragons and sexual codes were suspended during a mating flight. But he did not want his sons to wake up together. But for now they were still boys. Mating flights were several years ahead of them.

But there were other problems ahead in their future. Worry about the dragons being interbred. Fewer clutches of eggs laid over the years. Even this year, three eggs did not hatch. And still no queen egg. Records told of Weyrs having more than one queen in a Weyr. Bronze and brown dragons would be sent to different Weyrs to make sure all flying ranks were filled. But the weyrs were empty, had been for centuries.

Isolation of the weyr people as well. Too many boys were chosen from the Weyr rather than searching their holds. The Holds sometimes expressed resentment over releasing their boys for Search. Also resentments over tithing, and requests he felt necessary for the Weyr.

The Red Star was coming. He trusted the records of his ancestors. The Red Star followed a set path and would come again. He knew most people still believed and feared it. That deadly silver Thread would fall on their world.

As long as he was Weyrleader F’Lon would stand guard over Pern. He ran a strict Weyr and everyone followed the rules. He allowed no sloppiness or laziness. But what if something happened and he was no longer Weyrleader?

One of the baby dragons gave out a long sigh, distracting him from his thoughts. Get some rest. Training tomorrow. Fifteen new riders, including his sons, joined the ranks of Benden Weyr. Concentrate on them. Make sure they understood the history and traditions of their world.

For they were the hope and the future of Pern.

 

 

 


End file.
